Article to Silvers Past
by SilverShark15
Summary: I continued to walk until I paused when I saw something in the trash... A newspaper article. I know, something I wasn't even interested in. However, it was what was on the article that caught my interest. It was yesterday's article. It had a familiar picture. OoC/AU, Silver's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi? I guess? That's your choice, though. Character death. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Huntershipping ( Your choice )

**Note(s):** This was inspired by a dream. What I find weird is that this is my second dream I had with newspaper articles. One where I had to take pictures for the newspaper, only to have a playhouse burn down. This is my second dream, and this time, I write about Silver's life before he dies... Oh well. I did wake up content with this, despite it being a sad dream and all.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Silver's PoV**

"Alright! Let's take a look at today's article!" A man yelled, as they soon ran off to read today's newspaper.

What's so interesting about newspaper articles that catches man's interest so much? I walk around some gym that's been recently used. I don't exactly remember... I sighed. Oh well. It was when I walked around the gym when people were running around. They were doing their morning exercise. It's been a while since I've been here... I don't know why, but apparently, it feels like I've been here. Why did I come here, to a gym of all places? I don't remember... I shook my head, and I continued to walk until I paused when I saw something in the trash...

A newspaper article.

I know, something I wasn't even interested in. However, it was what was on the article that caught my interest.

_It was yesterday's article._

It had a familiar picture.

I picked it up, and ran to the door before someone would notice. I hid outside, where no one would barely notice. It lead to an ally way. I ignored the smell the area gave out, and I decided to read the first page... It was then I realized what this article was about, just by reading the title.

**Silver's Passing Life.**

I shook my head, and I looked down. I remember... That's my name... The familiar picture...

It was a picture of a well drawn, but scarped drawing of me, but it looked like I was sleeping in the snow. I can't tell, though, since my eyes were closed. However, it was the other boy that caught my attention. It is spring, after all, but why does the picture take place in winter? We were back-to-back, and it appeared like we were sleeping in the snow. He appeared to be at least the same age as me, but maybe a tad younger. We were looking like we were sleeping in the snow... We looked close.

'_Do I know him?_' I thought. '_He looks... Familiar..._'

I shook my head. I just decided to read the article.

'_Number one, article, huh? Is my life story THAT interesting?_' I thought was I read what was under the title.

Silence.

I sighed, '_Just read it..._'

It was then, I skimmed the first page when I froze at some words.

'_No. I should read it from the top._'

My eyes soon followed what was instructed.

_They were childhood friends, right? They always hung-out together from sharing their food to actually sleeping together in the same house. However, how close are they? It was way back then when they were around ten, when they first met. Silver was a closed-in, closed-minded boy that always kept his now-best-friend as far away as possible. It was later they soon began to connect. Silver soon began to open up to him as they soon got closer and closer. Silver never thought that he'd make friends with someone so opposite of him, but then he never thought he'd open up to such boy. They trusted each other, and they always hung-out together, as best friends. Such a friendship bloomed at such a beautiful moment, but then, they never thought that it would end so soon. It was then, Gold decided to take a turn for the worst..._

G-Gold...? I thought about who I was before I thought about who... Gold was... Was I... Really close-in, and close-minded? They said that Gold was the opposite of me... So, he was open-hearted, and open-minded? This... This was...

I shook my head, and continued to read on when I saw the second picture.

It was another well drawn, but scraped picture. It was just a simple picture of the other kid smiling. The other boy that was back-to-back with me in the other picture. It still took place in winter, seeing that he wore ear-warmers, and a scarf. He wore a toothy grin, almost cheerful, almost... Happy.

However, something about the picture angered me.

Was it the fact that his smile spelled optimism all over? Never had I felt so angered because of mere optimism, but something about the kid in the picture just... Makes me want to erase that smile and draw a scared face. Humph. What was it about the picture that takes an effect on me so much?

I decided to ignore such emotion, since it wasn't important right now.

I just decided to read on.

_Gold took a turn for the worst, when he decided to actually decided to actually turn against his best friend and had a huge argument with him. One that lasted for years now. It was such a cold winter night when Gold decided to visit Silver's home just to have a quick apology and try and rekindle their friendship. They were close, after all. It was then, Silver was even too stubborn the accept the new friendship, breaking Gold's golden heart in the progress. They soon didn't see each other soon after. Silver was soon back to his closed-in, and closed-minded self. Hurt and alone. Once again..._

Silence.

Something about this angers me.

Maybe that I believe one half of the story?

Maybe this Gold person maybe broke my heart too?

Or...

This was a lie?

Silence.

Those facts alone maybe true. Especially the last part. I just felt hurt...

I shook my head. Just read on.

_Silver never opened-up again. Never talked to anyone again. He soon isolated himself from the world. He just locked himself inside, and never even spoke again. This showed how hurt he truly was to lose the closest person he considered a 'friend'. A close friend at heart, and soon that heart was broken as well. Never did he think he'd see Gold again, never did he think he'd ever talk to him again. He never thought he'd even rest in peace when he died. He was corrupted as it was, and he didn't want to be corrupted anymore. So, Silver decided to search for Gold. He searched high, he searched low... Still. Silver never found him, until a year later. Around Winter. Where he found him at last..._

I found Gold. Good for me. Now what?

I didn't feel anger anymore though...

Just heartbreak.

I didn't want to read anymore, because my heart felt like I didn't want to finish it. It's as if it knew what truly happened. However, I was curious.

What _did_ happen to me?

Why can't I remember _anything_?

I felt like crying... But I also feel like I can't express it. Like I have no emotion what-so-ever.

I wanted to know.

So, I read on.

_Gold was found at a bar. He was too young to drink, but he knew people. Unlike Silver, Gold actually talked to people. Gold actually expressed himself, and always tells how he feels. He at least has other friends, and other family members, but... None were as close as he was towards Silver. Accepting Silver's 'apology', they eventually became close friends again. Back to sharing food again. Back to sharing a house. This time, not even touching the subject at hand that actually broke them apart in the first place. However, what did break them apart? No one knew. It wasn't until the next month that they remembered why they broke apart in the first place. Gold did change for the worst, and it was part of Silver's corruption that make Gold like this..._

Gold... Corrupted...?

Gold can never be corrupted.

He's sweet.

He's kind.

He's...

My best friend...

It was then I started to remember who I was, what what I was doing here. Who Gold was, and where he's at.

I'm...

He's...

I read on.

_Gold eventually did something terrible that eventually broke them apart for good, but also kept them together for good, as well. Gold gained some of Silver's corrupted mind, and murdered his best friend. Gold later committed suicide after. They were both found dead the next morning, Silver actually tied to the bed, fully clothed. However, apparently he was stabbed to death in multiple places on his chest and sides. Gold looked like he stabbed himself in the heart. We'll never know what truly happened that night, but we all know how close they truly once were, before all this happened. The people who do know them, they hoped they may rest in peace..._

I let out a silent sob.

That's right...

I'm dead...

I placed the article down, and looked down to the ground. Soon after, the article flew off. It wasn't long before it was long gone. The wind blew very strongly, and soon, the grey-clouds blew in. I don't know how long I stood there, but all I knew was that...

I'm dead...

I stood up, and walked a random direction. I don't know where I'm going, but I did ponder over what I just read. So, that was yesterday's article. So many questions came to mind was I kept on walking. Feeling so hurt, and so lonely.

Who posted the article?

Who drew those pictures?

I swear, I've seen them before... Where did those pictures come from?

How do they know mine and Gold's life?

As I ponder these questions, the more I want to know. I felt so hurt. So lonely. Was it because those articles were true? No. That can't be. I felt at one point that part of it could've been a lie. What was it that pissed me off? What was it about Gold's smile that I wanted to punch in the face? Was it because he murdered me? No. I could've forgave him at one point. So, why I can't I Rest in Peace? Why are these regrets holding me back? What caused Gold to even act up, anyways? What caused him to even go against me?

What caused me to regret what I've done?

Soon, though, my head started to hurt.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Flashback, Normal PoV**

_"Say... Silver..." Gold murmured, sitting next to said red-head next to him._

_Silver looked over at his best friend and blinked, "Hmm?"_

_"... Have you ever thought about..." Gold started, looking nervous, "... Uhh..."_

_Silver frowned, "Spit it out."_

_"Okay!" Gold cried, and sighed. He looked down, fiddling a bit, nervous, "... Silver... Can you tell me about your parents? C-Could I meet them?"_

_Silver thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "No... My mother passed away, and you don't need to meet my father."_

_"Why!?" Gold cried, "Maybe we could get alon-"_

_"-No, you won't." Silver interrupted sternly, "You don't need to meet him. Hell, you might've already met him, but you hate him."_

_"H-Huh!?" Gold cried, and thought about it for a moment. Silver remained silent. Gold looked back up at Silver before blinking, "Are you Green's kid?"_

_"What!?" Silver cried, and growled, and stood up, "What the hell made you think someone like HIM would be my father, huh!? How the hell do you hate him, anyways? Besides, he's too young!"_

_"Just asking." Gold stated, and frowned, "Ya know, you gotta open up to me more. You're always closed-off. I wouldn't be curious, ya know? We're best friends, Silver."_

_Silver growled, "You don't need to know everything about me, Gold! There is somethings about me that you wouldn't understand!"_

_"If you could tell me, then I'd understand." Gold said, and glared at his best friend, "You're being difficult!"_

_Silver glared, "I'm being difficult? Gold, you're being stubborn! If you're such a good friend, then you should just drop-it!"_

_Gold looked stunned for a moment as Silver soon walked off. Hurt by his friends words, Gold decided to remain silent. Hoping that Silver would at least come back. He truly felt sorry for bring up such a touchy subject._

**X-X-X-X**  
**End of Flashback, Silver's PoV**

T-That's right...

Right after that, we had argument after argument...

However, it always ended with the same situation...

Different subjects...

Same ending...

So, how did we...?

My head started to hurt again.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Flashback, Normal PoV**

_"Silver, can you clean the dishes, please? I'm gonna go and see Kris!" Gold cried._

_Right when Gold was about to leave, Silver grabbed the blue-eyed teen, and pulled him in. Silver glared at him as he was pinned against the door. His red-eyes glaring intensely against the younger teen. Said teen gave off a scared look, worried about his friend, wondering what the hell was going through his head._

_Silence._

_Silver sighed, trying to calm down once he was through, "... We... We shouldn't be friends anymore."_

_"W-Why? I-I'll be back, Silver! I-I'll even he-help with the chores!" Gold stuttered, trying to hide his fear and hurt but failing miserably._

_Silver shakes his head, trying to keep down a chuckle which was rising up from Gold's silly assumptions. He still deeply cared for his friend, but... It always hurt every time they had an argument. Sure, things were fine now, but Silver knew things weren't gonna go well when his blue-eyed friend came back. He decided to end it, before it got worse. Or else..._

_"... I'm so tired..."_

_"Then go to sleep."_

_"So tired..."_

_"Silver?"_

_"... Gold. We shouldn't be friends anymore..."_

_"Silver... Why?"_

_Silence._

_"... I'm so tired of these stupid arguments... It's starting to become an everyday thing now... We gotta end our friendship, before it gets worse..."_

_"Silver... I-I promise it'll get bett-"_

_"-No! It will not!" Silver interrupted, and glared at the teen pinned against the door. What he assumes his ex-best friend now, "... We've been trying for a long time now, and each time, it got worse and worse! Gold... I'm sorry, but... We should end our friendship, now! Before it gets to a point where there's no turning back!"_

_"Silver... No."_

_Silence._

_"Get out."_

_"Silver, please."_

_"I said get out!"_

_It didn't take long before the younger quickly opened the door, and ran out. Silver stood there and watch his ex-best friend run out. It didn't take him long to close the door, and lean against the door._

_He soon started to sob._

_It hurt so much._

_Why'd he have to run his only friend out of his house!? Why?_

_Silver sighed though._

_He only hoped that it'll pass._

_He hoped..._

**X-X-X-X**  
**End of Flashback, Silver's PoV**

G-Gold.

I looked in front of me.

I fell to my knees.

'_R.I.P, Gold._'

Here I stood, at Gold's grave.

I was shaking so badly.

G-Gold...

I wanted to cry so badly, but I can't. I can't show any emotion, I can't even let a single tear out. At least Gold is getting to Rest in Peace.

However, I can't.

Why!?

Why can't I even Rest in Peace!?

Soon, these stupid thoughts began to take over, and I let out a silent scream. I can't even talk. Why can't I even let out a sound!?

I soon let out silent sobs. Even though no tears came out, I still let my hurting heart out.

Silence.

I shook my head, and looked up. The sky was completely grey. I stood up, and looked back down to Gold's grave.

I don't care if we argue, Gold. You're my best friend. I'm gonna stuck by you, and make sure that no one disturbs your eternal slumber. Even though I can't Rest in Peace, I'm gonna make sure you at least do, Gold.

I watched his grave.

I can already imagin' his reply.

'_You don't have to do that, Silver! That means I can't repay ya the favor! Silver, please Rest..._'

I couldn't help but smile. As if I could actually hear the voice.

'_You already did... You will be... As long as you remain my friend..._'

I looked up at the sky as soon as it began to rain.

I could feel it.

This... Is perfect for my tears.

I soon let it all out, and I sat down next to Gold's grave.

'_Soon, Gold... Soon, we'll be hanging out together all the time..._'

My head started to hurt...

**X-X-X-X**  
**Flashback**

_It's been a year since I've seen Gold, again. During the year, all I've been feeling was pain. My heart hurt so much, it felt like hammers slamming in my chest whenever it sent a heartbeat. I stopped talking to everybody, I stopped talking altogether. I stopped heading outside regularly, only heading out to get a quick exercise and fresh air, and restock on what I needed. I knew this was unhealthy, but I didn't care. I was in so much pain, I slept most of the time. This was a daily thing, and soon it was starting to get tiring, being on the same schedule. Once a month, I'd restock on bathing supplies, food, and cleaning supplies._

_This needed to stop._

_I needed to find Gold._

_Never had I felt so much pain, just for one person._

_I decided to find an old picture of Gold._

_I found a simple picture._

_A simple picture of him smiling. It was during winter, so he was wearing ear-warmers, and a scarf. I nodded, and soon, I was out before I knew it._

_I brought enough money to last the trip, and enough cloths to keep me warm._

_I didn't care what happened to me._

_As long as I find Gold._

**X-X-X-X**

_A month has passed, and I was still was searching for Gold. I pretty much had his trail until he came across a fork in the road. It looked like I found one of his new friends, and is helping him get away from me. Humph, you can't get away from me, Gold. I pretty much threatened them until I got the answers I needed._

_What the hell is he doing in a bar? He's too young!_

_I pretty much didn't care what stopped me. I just barged in, and I looked around until I spotted him myself. He was talking to the lady next to him, apparently flirting with her. I was gonna walk up to him and have a talk with him when security stopped me, and tried to drag me out. This was the very few times I used my voice. It was scratchy from not using it in a while._

_"S-Stop! I need to talk to someone here!" I yelled, and grunted when they pulled on my arm too hard, "Don't pull so hard!"_

_I soon struggled to get to Gold._

_It was as if time itself froze when we made eye contact._

_Gold turned around and spotted me, and I couldn't pull away-the eye contact I mean. I continued to watch until another jolt of pain came back, and I struggled again to get out of security's grasp. I know I wasn't allowed here, but I needed to talk to Gold. I was close to crying when they finally pulled me out. As soon as they did, they threaten me that they'd call the cops on me if I'd barge in like that again._

_How the hell did Gold get in, anyways?_

_I sighed, and turned to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I glared only to recognize those blue-eyes._

_Silence._

_"Silver...?" Gold asked innocently, "... I-Is that you?"_

_I looked away, "Humph... Of course it's me, idiot."_

_More silence._

_"Silver..." Gold murmured, and leaned to hug me, "... I missed you. Please don't kick me out like that again."_

_I couldn't help but hug back, "... I promise."_

_"Oh, Silver..." Gold said, nuzzling me, "... Will you take me ho-to your house?"_

_I couldn't help the smirk that came, "... Why don't I take you home? After all, you live there too."_

_Gold brighten up, and gave off a happy squeak._

_I decided to escort him home._

_I missed him too._

**X-X-X-X**

_Never again did Gold brought up the subject that set our friendship off course. Never did I even snap at him at the smallest things. Never did we even argue again. Gold only left the house those times just to avoid me, but now that there's nothing to avoid he barely left the house. Only occasionally to re-stock. Of course, I'd mostly re-stock since I feel like I owe him. Gold mostly went out just to exercise. We kept our weight under control. It was just like the old days again, only this time with little talk and more hanging out silently. Not that I minded, but I did get concerned when Gold did get silent._

_I knew something was wrong._

_A month passed with this routine, and I never took mind about the little things. It was until the month was over when I knew something was wrong all along. It was our usual breakfast routine when I felt dizzy all of a sudden. It was Gold's turn to cook, and his cooking was usually this good, but..._

_What the hell did he put in the food?_

_I woke up what felt like hours later, and I looked around to see that I was tied to the bed. I growled, and struggled to get out of these dumb rope straps. It was when they started to burn when I stopped, and I wanted to keep my limbs._

_I glared at the idiot who did this to me, "... Gold, what the hell! This isn't funny!"_

_"Heh... It is to me." Gold said, an amused smile upon his face, "Do you have any idea how much pain I felt when you kicked me out of your house? Silver, that hurt..."_

_I growled, "I know what I did wrong! If you let me go, the-"_

_"-Then what?" Gold said, giving a sly smile, and got off me, "... You're gonna kill me? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna do that, thank you."_

_My eyes widen, "What the hell do you mean!?"_

_"... I'm gonna kill you." Gold said, and grabbed the knife that was by the nightstand by the bed. I soon struggled again. I don't care if I don't have my limbs, I don't want to die yet!_

_Gold is my best, and only friend! So why the hell would he want to kill me! I never done anything to actually tick him off this time! I've never done anything to actually deserve this! I promised him, and myself that I wouldn't hurt him anymore! He's my best and only friend! I don't want to hurt him anymore!_

_So, why!?_

_Why is he doing this to me!?_

_I soon let the tears fall and I gave off a scream as Gold stabbed me in the side._

_Silence._

_"G-Gold..." I whimpered, "... P-Please!"_

_Gold gave off an amused chuckled, "You're begging... This is indeed something I learned from you. You know how to torture people from the inside out. Did you know, Silver, that there's thousands of people out there that hate you and want you dead?"_

_I nodded my head, "I n-never cared..."_

_"That's another thing I loved about you..." Gold said, and stabbed me on the other side. I let out a scream. Gold watched me with his soul-less blue eyes, "... You were indeed strong, Silver. You always believe you were, and so did I for a while. Until now, that is. People were wondering... What would it take to learn your lesson...?"_

_I continued to watch him, tears rolling out, "... L-Lesson?"_

_"Yup." Gold said, and twisted the knife._

_I winced, whimpering because of the pain, "... W-What l-lesson?"_

_"When will you learn be nicer? When will you open up? Those lessons, Silver..." Gold whispered, and pulled out the knife. I winced again. Gold stabbed me again in another part of my lower body. I screamed in pain again, and I could hear Gold chuckling darkly, "... Silver, I see you learned all but one. I gave up on you when you kicked me out..."_

_I tried to breath in, but it was getting harder and harder, "... W-What lesson, Gold!?"_

_"... To open up." Gold whispered, and pulled out the knife, "... You were able to gain a friend in me. You were able to learn to be nice to me... However, you wouldn't open up to me what-so-ever... You know how much that drives me crazy?"_

_He stabbed me again, this time on the shoulder. I couldn't scream anymore. All that came out was a soundless scream._

_"... You're very mysterious, Silver..." Gold murmured, and pulled out to stab me in the other shoulder, "... I'm your best friend, Silver. You're all I pretty much think about because I get concerned about you. Since you never open up, I get more and more concerned and curious everyday. However, since you never opened up, it pretty much drove me crazy. Silver... There's more lessons to learn... It's too bad you can't learn anymore lessons."_

_He rose his knife when I finally spoke up._

_"G-Gold! Listen t-to me!"_

_He stopped, to actually listen._

_I didn't care anymore. I don't care if he kills me or not, but I just want to show how I truly feel. I was letting the tears roll out, I was shaking, sobbing, and even bleeding... However, I don't really care about that now. Gold is my best friend. I should let this out, at least._

_"G-G-Gold... Y-You may k-kill me after t-this, b-but..." I started, and shook my head to actually clear it, "... Gold... I missed you so much the year I-I kicked you o-out... I never thought I-I'd r-regret kicking you o-out, but I did... Y-You have no idea h-how much I did m-miss you... I i-isolated m-myself from the world, I s-stopped talking all together... I was in s-so much pain, and I c-couldn't stop thinking about you... G-Gold... I truly do care for you..."_

_"Silver..." Gold murmured, obviously touched._

_"Gold..." I sobbed, "... I-I'm truly sorry..."_

_Silence._

_I soon felt the knife pierce through my heart. I let out a scream._

_Soon, everything went dark._

_Soon, everything felt numb._

_I literally heard Gold crying._

_"Silver... I'm sorry..."_

_Silence._

**X-X-X-X**  
**End of Flashback**

I looked over to the grave next to me.

Gold.

You should've been a restless spirit also.

If you regret killing me so much?

Silence.

I looked ahead. Deciding to forget about it.

I did promise I'd repay him, after all.

'_Soon... I'll join you..._'

**X-X-X-X**  
**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I wrote _all this_ from a dream. In fact, my sister an I were writing articles for a contest, and what was written on Silver's article was what I wrote. Boring, right? My sister's article won, and all she wrote was the Eeveelusions, and an OC. However, my article was set on display with the rest of the articles. Meh, anyways, _all this_ was what I pictured in my head when I wrote it, lol. I woke up content, despite being a sad dream. :3

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to see what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
